Our Song
by Sapphire4444
Summary: Black is hoping for a normal Junior year of high school, but what will be in store for him when he accidentally breaks White's violin? / Agencyshipping High School, Music AU. Some Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, and Laverreshipping!
1. Festivals and Embarrassing Stories

**Hey guys! Sorry for the weird uploading patterns. I'm sure you wanted Blue Rain or my Hunger Games story, but instead you're getting Agencyshipping! I'm honestly surprised I haven't posted anything Pokemon related yet! It is practically my life!**

 **I had started reading a Pokemon AU about music, and I really enjoyed it, but they hadn't finished, so it inspired me to make my own! This will have musical references, and the main storyline is about music, but it is a high school fic as well, so it will be modernized.**

 **Also, the main ship is Agencyshipping, but some Mangaquest, Frantic, and Laverre will be present!**

 **So here you have it! A Pokemon, Agencyshipping, High School, Music AU!**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Our Song~Agencyshipping

Chapter 1: Festivals and Embarrassing Stories

* * *

The day started off like crap.

"-ack! -ke u-!"

I was disturbed upon hearing a faint, distant sound.

"B-ack! Wa- up!"

I rolled over and pulled the covers on my bed over my head to drown out the now slightly louder sound.

"Black! Wake up! You don't want to be late!"

The sound that had pulled me out of my happiness became clear; my mom's voice.

I groaned and flipped onto my stomach, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while calling down to her that I was awake.

Before I got up, I closed my eyes for another minute, not eager to start the day.

Rolling out of bed, literally, I crawled over to my dresser and pulled on a pair of pants and a sweatshirt. Then, I made my way downstairs and too the kitchen. As I poured a bowl of cereal, my mom came out from around the corner.

"Black? I thought you'd have left by now, you better hurry up!"

I glanced at the clock on the stove in my kitchen. My eyes widened.

6:30

Crap!

I must have been laying with my eyes closed longer than a minute...

I shoveled my cereal in my mouth, no doubt spilling about half of it, threw a sandwich in my pocket for lunch, and ran out the door, waving "goodbye" over my shoulder to my mom.

I had missed my bus, it came around 6:15, which meant I had to walk. My high school started at 6:45, and it took at least 20 minutes to get there from my house.

I ran down the sidewalk to school, narrowly dodging cars as I had crossed a street into oncoming traffic.

One of the cars I had ran in front of which caused them to stop short, gave me the finger then purposely drove in a mud puddle next to me.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath. I continued to run through the street, but suddenly a Hertier was blocking my way, snarling at me.

"Hey, hey! Go away, I'm busy!" I tried to shoo it away, but it only growled louder.

Before I knew it, the dog was chasing me down the street.

On the bright side, it forced me to run as fast as I could to school!

As I turned the last corner, I realized all it wanted was my sandwich in my pocket, so I threw it at the Hertier and proceeded into the main office to sign in late.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

I regretted not cleaning myself up before walking into 1st Period.

When I stumbled into science class covered in muddy water, cereal, and sweat, I was mortified. My friend Gold was laughing his head off, which of course made everyone else crack up. My teacher couldn't even contain himself!

"B-Black," he said in between stifling laughter, "Why are you so late?"

I looked down to hide the embarrassment on my cheeks. "I missed the bus..." I said, handing him the note I received from the office.

"How about you go to the restroom, Black," my teacher said as he wrote me a pass.

I practically died of embarrassment.

After running quickly out of the classroom to the bathroom, I wiped off most of the mud and cereal. I then hurried back to class, only to realize someone was there.

How could I have forgotten she was there?

I slid into my seat, luckily in the back of the class, and behind her.

She was mysterious, and beautiful. I knew everything about her, anytime she spoke, I remembered everything she said. I loved her chocolate brown hair, how I wanted to run my hands in it! I loved her quiet personality, she was always reading. That's what she was doing right now, in fact. I always wondered what she spent so much of her time reading. Her hair fell in front of her face because she was looking down.

I rested my head in my hand and just watched her, turning pages after pages. I could see her beautiful sea blue eyes darting up and down each page. She could afford to read during class, she was the smartest student here. I'm even surprised I got into her honors biology class!

And I had been so careless and stupid to walk into class looking like an idiot!

Before I knew it, class was being dismissed. I ran out of the classroom, and Gold ran after me.

"Wow, Black! What happened to you? You looked like you were chased by a pack of Mightyena, then you jumped in a dumpster!" Gold said, laughing hysterically again.

I looked around, and noticed she was nearby. "Gold! Shhhhh!" I protested. "I'll tell ya later! Besides, I got to get to 2nd Period!"

Gold rolled his eyes. "Fine! But make sure you tell me! See ya in Free!"

I ran away from him and as fast as I could to the opposite end of the hallway. Then, when I was sure he was gone, I turned back around and went down the hallway he had. I turned left into the music wing of the school.

2nd Period was one of my favorite classes: Band.

I walked into the cubby room, where everyone stored their instruments, and took out my saxophone. While I was attaching the neck strap on, my friend X walked in.

"Hey Black!" he said, walking over to his cubby and taking out his trumpet.

"Hi X," I nodded at him. I looked around curiously, noticing someone was missing. "Where's Ruby?" I asked him.

X and Ruby were my first friends in band. When I had first joined about three years ago, they were the first people I spoke to, and now we were a little squad. Ruby was really cool, he was funny and outgoing. He played the clarinet. He was also into art and fashion, which was a bit different for a guy, but he embraced it, and I liked that about him. He always made everyone fit it. X was kinda shy, but he was really cool once you got to know him. He was really smart, and he took a lot of honors and engineering classes, but he was a lot of fun. Though we goofed around a lot in class, we were surprisingly good at playing our instruments! Usually Ruby was here first, ushering us to hurry up, but now he was no where in sight.

"Huh," X said, quizzically. "I hadn't noticed he wasn't here!"

As if on cue, Ruby rushed in, covered in paint. He was panting as he got over to his clarinet case and took out the woodwind instrument. "Hey guys," he said in between breaths. "Sorry-I got-held up-in art. Ran-all the way-here."

I put my mouth piece on, "It's fine Ruby! I only just got here!"

"Oh good! By the way, how much time do we have?" Ruby asked.

X looked at his watch, "About 17 seconds."

We looked at him, then all at once, our eyes widened.

"Holy shitocki mushrooms! We better hurry quick!" Ruby exclaimed.

I laughed at his choice of vocabulary as the three of us ran out of the cubby room and down the Band Hallway to the Band Room. We scooted in the doors and threw ourselves into our seats right as the late bell rang.

Professor Juniper walked up to the podium in front of the band, where she would conduct us from. "Looks like you barely made it in!" she said to Ruby, X and I. I looked back at X and laughed. Since X played trumpet, he sat in the fourth row directly behind me. Ruby sat in the second row with the rest of the clarinets, though he sat on the end of his row since he was 1st Chair.

"Well, as you know, APMF is in a few months, so if you plan on preparing a solo, get an original copy now and start practicing! A few months isn't long, and you don't want to have to resign because you didn't practice enough!" Professor Juniper explained.

APMF, or Annual Pokemon Musical Festival, is an event which occurs every year, in June. Musicians from all over the area can play their prepared solo as well as a series of scales and a sight reading sheet in front of a judge to get feedback on how well they played. APMF participants can also play a duet with someone of a different instrument, though it's not mandatory. Most people preformed a duet for extra points or a better looking score record. They also have professional bands come and play as well as instrument sales. It's a fun day for anyone who plays any instrument to come to and have fun, even if you don't play a solo or duet.

There were different levels of APMF solos as well, with Level 1 being the lowest and Level 6 the highest. The better APMF score you get, out of 100, will result in a high chance of you getting into a high ranking band, like All County, which consists of the best players in the county, or the best, All Region, the best players in the region.

I know X was doing APMF this year, I wasn't sure about Ruby, and I was still debating it myself.

During the rest of band class, we just practiced our songs for our upcoming concert. Before I could leave for the cubby room when class ended, though, Professor Juniper pulled me aside. Ruby and X just went ahead to the cubby room without me.

"Black, can I talk to you for a minute," she had said.

"Okay," I shrugged.

"You're one of, if not, my best saxophone player I have in this band, and I think you should do APMF this year."

My eyes widened. I was her best sax player? And she wanted me to do APMF! The compliment quickly wore off as realization sunk in. She wanted me to do APMF!

"Now, before you start to protest, hear me out!" she said. "You know a lot of your scales, you can play fast, and you have a very good tone. You have enough potential for probably a Level 6, but if you want, you could do a Level 5 instead."

I thought about her offer. Maybe a Level 5 wouldn't be so bad. Since it would be my first time participating, I wouldn't want to do the hardest Level possible! Plus, it might be a hard challenge.

I nodded my head, "Yeah! I'll do it!"

Professor Juniper smiled. "Okay! I found a really nice, not too hard, not too easy Level 5 piece, Sonata Number 3. I think you'll like it. Come by my office at the end of the day and pick it up."

"Okay, thanks Professor!" I smiled and left the room.

She wanted me to do APMF!

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

It was finally 4th Period, the best period: Free Period. During Free, we got to go and do anything we wanted. You could leave the school, get food, take a nap, go to the library, or go to the most famous spot, the lounge.

Everyone in 11th grade, my grade, went to the lounge since most of us didn't have cars or our license yet. It was always crowded, and it was exactly where I was headed.

People were already there when I arrived. It was an area in a big room in the middle of the school. Couches lined the walls, there were TVs hung on the walls and tables with magazines on them in the middle of the room. Students were sitting, chatting with each other, watching TV, doing work, you name it.

As I ran in, Gold was already sitting in our usual spot. Good thing he got here early or we probably would have lost it to someone else. In the lounge, it was always first come-first serve, and I always ran from the opposite side of the school. Luckily Gold had a class two rooms away from here so he was always saving us a seat. Without him, we wouldn't be able to get a good seat.

"Black! What takes you so long everyday!?" Gold complained. "I was sitting here forever!"

I sighed in exasperation. "Just because you have Geometry two doors down doesn't mean everyone does! I have to run down from History everyday!" I countered.

Gold mumbled something about History class not being that far away, but I just ignored him. Suddenly his eyes lit up and turned towards me again.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Oh no.

"So Black, what happened this morning!" he asked me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I swore Gold was a girl. He loved drama and getting into other people's business. It was almost funny.

I told him the story about why I had been late to school this morning. Be the end, he was laughing hysterically again.

"I can't believe you got attacked by a Hertier!" he laughed.

"Hey! I didn't get attacked! It just chased me down the street!"

Gold laughed even harder. "You were scared by a little Hertier!"

I rolled my eyes again, "I wasn't scared, you idiot! See, this is why I don't tell you things!"

Suddenly I noticed two people. Well, I specifically noticed one, and the other just happened to be there too.

Oh, did I forget to mention, she also had Free Period during 4th Period?

She was standing with her best friend, Crystal. They were on the other end of The Lounge in front of a bookshelf. They seemed to be picking out some thick books of some sort.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until I noticed Gold was talking to me.

"Sorry what?" I said, still kind of in a dream.

Gold laughed at me, "I said, 'you are one lovesick puppy aren't you?"

I stared at him. "Lovesick puppy?" I said, making air-quotes around it. "What kind of expression is that?"

Gold shrugged, "I don't know, that's not the point. Come on! You've been in love with White since, like, what? 4th Grade?"

"Hey! First of all, I don't love White. Second of all, I've liked her since 3rd Grade." I realized that wasn't very good defense as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

Gold laughed at me for probably the billionth time today. "Okay, that's even worse! You haven't even talked to her! You literally just stare at her every time you see her! You can't like someone as much as you like White and you haven't even spoken one word to her except an occasional 'hi'!"

Gold did have a point. I always had wanted to talk to her. Maybe today would be the day!

Gold smiled devilishly "I'll help you!" he said, and before I could stop him he was already over talking to Crystal and White.

Soon, he, Crystal, and White were making their way over to me. That's when it finally sunk in. That White was coming over to me.

I scowled at Gold, smiled at Crystal, and waved lightly at White. Usually I spent hours of the day looking at her, but for some reason I couldn't right now. I started to sweat and was beginning to feel sick when Gold started talking.

"Hey White, Crys! Wanna know why Black came into Biology class late?" Gold asked them, then smirked at me.

My eyes widened as I started to wave my hands, motioning for him not to tell.

Of course, he didn't listen.

I put my face in my hands to hide my blush as Gold told them the story.

"And then, he was chased by a Hertier all the way here!" Gold finished, laughing in hysterics once again.

Crystal's face was red from trying to hide her laugher, and White had a hand over her mouth, probably to cover up the fact that she was smiling, but I could still tell she was. I could see it in her eyes.

Crystal went over to talk to Gold about something, leaving White and I by ourselves.

"Oh my gosh, Black! I'm so sorry!" she said, still covering her mouth.

I looked at the floor and kicked my feet around, "Yeah, well, it could happen to anyone." I shrugged, blushing again, "It's okay if you laugh, I guess it was pretty funny..." I said, half-heartedly laughing.

She smiled, then put her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. "Are you okay?"

My blush deepened and I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, it's all good!" I reassured her with an even bigger smile.

Crystal and Gold came back, and White suggested they go, something about finishing a math project? But they both waved goodbye, and soon I was once again just an admirer, smiling to myself as I watched White walk away.

My happiness slowly faded as I remembered who was standing next to me, and what he had done.

I turned to Gold, scowling. "Gold! What the hell!? Why did you tell her!"

Gold held up his hands, "Hey hey hey! That wasn't so bad! You got her to laugh!"

I glared blankly at him, blinking a few times. "At me! She was laughing at ME! How is that good!?" I asked him.

Sometimes I seriously questioned why I was even friends with Gold. He caused so much unnecessary crap with me all the time, probably just to piss me off, and it worked. He always embarrassed me, or teased me, and sometimes I would wonder if he even liked me. Then, I would sometimes wonder if he was unintentionally acting that way, maybe it was his personality? Honestly, I had known Gold for so long, you would think I would know this stuff. But with Gold, you never knew anything. At the end, though, I would think, and I would realize that he always had the best intention in his mind. Because honestly, without Gold, I would have never spoken to White at all, and would have just kept staring at her like some creepy stalker.

"Well, at least you got to talk to her! You know you never would have without my help!" He smirked, it's like he had just read my mind.

I couldn't help but smile. After all, he was my best friend. Sometimes you couldn't choose who your best friends would end up being. Even if they were girl obsessed, pissing you off, crazy kids like Gold. "Yeah, you're right."

The rest of Free Period I kept nagging Gold about how he liked Crystal, because come on! It was obvious he did. Plus, the "crush spotlight" had been on me far too long.

Lunch was right after Free, so I did all my homework then. After Lunch was English, in which something very unexpected happened to me once again.

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **My writing style was different from usual, I normally wouldn't have had broken off paragraphs about a character's view on the subject, if that makes any sense. I would normally have just written a short sentence or two about their feelings. I liked writing like this though!**

 **So for the APMF, I based it off of the NYSSMA Festival in New York, where I live. As for the choice of instrument, I really like the saxophone, and I can imagine Black playing it easily. Plus the fact that I had been listening to the Coumarine City theme the whole time writing it!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it though! I had so much fun writing Chapter 1 and am going to get started immediately on Chapter 2!**

 **Also, heads up, more dexholders will be present in future chapters, though the ones I mentioned in this chapter will be the main characters, especially Black and White!**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **~Alex**


	2. Class Projects and Denying Crushes

**Hey! Back with more! I meant to upload this last week, but I got side tracked and completely forgot! I really liked this chapter though, it was fun to write. A lot more dexholders introduced!**

* * *

Our Song

Chapter 2: Class Projects and Denying Crushes

"C'mon Crys, admit it!"

Crystal rolled her eyes at me, "Admit what?"

I sighed, exasperated. "That you like Gold!" I said, maybe a bit too loud.

Crys widened her eyes, "White!" she said, blushing. She looked around in the direction we had just walked from. Black and Gold were still there, talking. It kinda looked like Black was yelling at Gold from here, but I wasn't so sure. I hope they didn't hear me, I don't think they did.

Crystal closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, then exhaling, bringing her hands up on the inhale, and down on the exhale. Then she turned towards me, fixed her shirt, and started arguing.

"White, why would I like Gold? He's annoying and mean. He constantly teases me!" Crys defended.

I just laughed at my poor friend. I couldn't believe she was so dense, and Crys wasn't the dense type!

"You like him!"

"I told you White, I don't like him!" Crystal's voice was getting higher pitched as she started to yell more. A huge blush was covering her cheeks. That happened to her a lot.

"Denial is the first step in admitting your crush, my friend." I patted her shoulder.

She crossed her arms and pouted, "Well, what about you! You like someone!"

I laughed at her lame excuse of a comeback. "Seriously Crys? You're my best friend, you know that after that N situation I haven't liked anyone!"

"You just said that 'denial was the first step in admitting you have a crush!'" she retorted.

I smirked at her, "Yes, but the difference is it's not obvious I like anyone. It's obvious you like Gold!"

She pouted again.

I changed the subject, "C'mon Crys, we should really start working on that Trigonometry project!"

Crystal cocked her head. "White, we only got that project yesterday! It isn't due until next month!"

"I know, I just want to get it done early! I have so many other things to prepare as well! With APMF coming up and the English project and-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Crystal cut me off. "Isn't APMF in, like, June?"

"Well, yeah..."

"It's January! You have six months! Also, didn't you just get your solo last week?" Crystal asked.

I looked down, "Yeah..."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that yet!" she said. "Also, you haven't even had English yet, how do you know you're getting a project?"

My eyes widened, "Did I say English project? I think I meant assignment since we usually get one every night!" I tried to cover, but it failed.

Crystal tapped her foot, crossing her arms, "White!"

"Fine, I snuck into the Teacher's Lounge to find out what all my projects would be early so I could have a head start..." I admitted.

"You what!? White! You can't sneak into the Teacher's Lounge!"

"Sorry..."

Suddenly Crystal started laughing. "You know, I never met someone who would sneak into the Teacher's Lounge to find out about homework early!" she said in between laughter.

I started laughing at myself too.

The rest of Free Period we spent planning out how we would be doing our Trig project. Crys and I were both in the same accelerated math class, so we both had the same project. How you would have a project in math? I do not know, but our teacher thought we should.

I had Gym class 5th Period. Great, my favorite class! (That was sarcasm by the way).

There was nothing I hated more than Gym class. Literally the only thing I remotely liked was that I had friends in that class. My friends Sapphire and Platinum were in Gym with me, which made it a thousand times better. I met Sapphire back in middle school, in 7th Grade. She was my third friend in school, I know right, sad. Anyways, she basically saved my life back then, that was the year Crystal and I literally didn't have any classes together, just Lunch. Sapphire was funny though, and really nice. She could be scary though, but it was good to know someone scary when they liked you. She was also pretty athletic, and was basically the reason Platinum and I were passing Gym.

Sapphire and I had only met Platinum last year. She was super nice and sweet, though. We had Gym together last year, too, and when Platinum came over to us not knowing anyone, we quickly let her join our group. See, she had moved from another country last year, and Sapphire and I were the first people she had seen. She was kinda quirky, since she'd only just moved to the country, and she was pretty shy, but Sapphire and I gladly accepted her.

I walked out of the locker room into the gym. Sapph and Platinum were already out, talking.

I waved to them, "Hey Sapph! Hey Platina!"

Platinum ran over to me, with Sapphire behind her. Platinum beamed, "Hey Tou Tou!"

Platinum called me "Tou Tou". Apparently my name meant "Touko" where she used to live. I didn't mind it, but Sapphire hated her nickname, "Sapphyfire". Sometimes, Platinum would call her "Sapphy", which she also hated.

Our gym coach called for us to get in our attendance spots, which were in alphabetical order. So that meant Platinum and Sapphire were in the front, and I was in the middle, by myself. Luckily for them, their last names both started with "B". Platinum Berlitz and Sapphire Birch. I, on the other hand, was separated from them with my last name being "Olsen".

Platina grabbed Sapphire's hand and pulled her into their spots, "C'mon Sapphyfire let's go!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Sapphire was saying as she was trying to struggle out of Platinum's grasp. I just laughed.

We had to play volleyball today, which wasn't my worst sport, luckily for me. Sapphire played on the volleyball team, so she was hitting most of the points for our team, and Platinum... well, let's just say she's going to have some bruises on her face tomorrow.

Next was English class, 6th Period. I had that with my friend Y. She was also in orchestra with me, we both played the violin. We actually met in orchestra when I first joined in 4th Grade! I met up with her at her locker, we always walked to English together.

"Hey, so, wanna be partners for the English project?" I asked her.

"We're getting an English project?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I found out about it early, it's on Shakespeare's plays and sonnets." I explained.

"Ugh! I hate Old English, it's practically another language!" she complained. Then she looked at me quizzically and cocked her head. "White? Did you sneak into the Teacher's Lounge again?"

"Caught me!" I said, and we both laughed. "So, wanna be partners?"

"Actually, I did promise my friend X I would work with him on the next English project, so I'm gonna have to be with him, sorry!" she said.

"Eh, it's okay. I'll find someone else," I said. I was actually pretty upset. I didn't know anyone else in that class.

We walked in and took our seats. Professor Rowan, our teacher, told us about the project right away. Our assignment was to analyze one of Shakespeare's plays, then write a 20 minute oral speech about it, and present it to the class with a partner of choice.

Everyone was getting up to look for a partner, and I scanned my eyes around the room. I wanted someone who was nice, easy to work with, and smart so I wouldn't be pulling the whole thing. I continued scanning the class until me eyes landed on Black. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I could be partners with Black! Sure, we haven't really talked, but he seemed really nice earlier. He was in my honors Bio class, so he must have been pretty smart. Plus, he was friends with X and Gold, two of my best friends friends, so he couldn't be that bad, right?

I walked over to him, he was still sitting down, looking for someone. My guess is that he wanted to be partners with X, but X had turned him down to work with Y, just as Y did with me. I sat in the seat next to him, which caught his attention. When he saw me, he immediately smiled.

I decided to start conversation, "Hey! Let me guess, you wanted to work with X, but he left you to be with Y?"

"Hi," he said. "And yes, that's exactly what happened." He started chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head.

I smiled, "So, seeing as both our friends ditched us, how about you and I partner up?"

It looked like he blushed a bit, but I couldn't tell for sure. "Yeah, okay! Sounds great!" he said enthusiastically.

Good, Black seemed really nice. "So, do you have any ideas for a play to analyze? And please, don't say Romeo and Juliet!" I asked him.

Black laughed, "I wasn't planning on it, I really didn't want to think about some sappy romance story."

"Yeah, and I feel like it's overrated too!" I said. I paused for a second, thoughts racing through my mind, "Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I have a lot of ideas for a Romeo and Juliet analysis."

Black thought for a moment, "Well, it is the easiest one, we all had to read it in Freshman year."

I was starting to get excited, "Yeah! And my ideas are far different than the typical Romeo and Juliet thoughts, so it wouldn't be the same as everyone else!"

"Okay, its settled, we're doing Romeo and Juliet," Black said, smiling.

Just then, the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, then turned to Black.

"Well, I got to go! Double period Trig coming up next, yay!" I said sarcastically, and Black laughed.

"I'll see you later, I guess," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," Black said, giving me a small wave.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

After sitting for 80 minutes in math class, it was finally the last period of the day! 9th Period just so happened to be my favorite period as well. It was Orchestra!

I went into the cubby room. The cubby room was also shared by the band kids, so we had to divide the room in half, one being for band and one being for orchestra. We seriously needed to divide the room in half because sometimes it was hard to tell which case was what instrument. There was always some competition between band and orchestra kids, that's why they are separate periods. It's actually gotten quite heated in the cubby room before!

I went over to the violins and took out mine. All the cases looked the same so I personalized mine so it would be easy to find amongst the others. Mine was lined in Rockruff printed Psyduct-tape.

I unclasped my case and took out my violin. I loved my violin, it was my life and passion. It had gotten me through some really hard times, and when I wasn't working on homework, I was playing my violin. I sat and rosined my bow as other orchestra students came in and out with their instruments. I noticed Y's case was on the floor opened and empty, so she must have already gotten her instrument and was in the orchestra room.

When I got into the room, I found Y and sat down next to her. I looked around quickly, then turned towards her.

"Hey, where's Professor Sycamore?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "He's late, as usual."

"Probably flirting with Professor Juniper again!" I said, and we both cracked up.

Everyone shipped the two musical teachers, it was a long going inside joke between us and them, and we always teased Professor Sycamore about it.

During class, we worked on our pieces for the next concert, which was in a few weeks. A few minutes before class ended, Professor Sycamore started talking to us about APMF.

"Everyone who's participating in APMF this year has their solo chosen, right?"

About twenty of the students who were doing it, including myself and Y, nodded our heads.

"Good! And do we have anyone preparing a duet?" he asked.

I raised my hand, and so did a few other students.

Professor Sycamore called on me, "White, what song are you playing?"

I smiled, "I decided to play Dance Of The Pixies with Platinum, she's a flute player."

"Oh that's great! What a beautiful and upbeat song! And you're playing a Level 6 this year?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yep, Bach Concerto Number 2 in E. Major!" I said proudly.

Professor Sycamore smiled approvingly, "Oh wow, another beautiful piece! It's tough though, so if you ever need some help or anything, you can stay after school and I'll help you."

"Okay, thank you!" I said. I couldn't wait for APMF this year. This piece is probably my favorite solo I've ever prepared. And the duet I'm playing with Platinum is also really pretty and fun. For the duets, it doesn't have to be a professional song, most are pop songs that people play.

After Orshestra was over, usually I would rush out of the room, pack up my violin quickly, and run to the bus with my backpack so I could get the best seat, but today I was staying after school to work on the duet with Platinum. I kept my violin out, grabbed my sheet music, and went to the practice room.

Platinum was already there, tuning up her flute. She played flute extremely well, she was always in tune and could play very fast, which was perfect for this piece.

I smiled at her, "Hey Platina!"

"Tou Tou! Let's get to work, I've been practicing everyday, this is going to sound great!" Platinum said excitedly.

I was practically jumping out of my skin, "Exactly why I chose you as my partner, we both want to do great, and are willing to work for it!"

She smiled, then put her flute to her mouth, zipping up and down scales as I got my sheet music situated on my stand.

We started to play, and it was sounding great. I loved the way a violin and a flute sounded together, they both complimented each other and created a beautiful sound. Plus the fact that both instruments were high in octave, so that made the sound even better.

Dance Of The Pixies was played with a fast, light flute melody, and a steady violin harmony. They fit together perfectly, creating an upbeat, feathery kind of sound. If I closed my eyes, I could actually see a swarm of dancing little lights.

When we finished the song, I looked at Platinum, and she looked at me. We both had the same expression on our face: excitement. Platinum jumped at me, tackling me in a hug. "That was amazing! The best we've ever done!" she said into my shoulder.

I released her and smiled even wider, "Yes! We're going to kill it on the 16th!"

Platinum's grin faded as she cocked her head slightly. "The 16th? APMF is on the 16th?" she asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, June 16th."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, one hundred percent. Why?"

Platinum's eyes grew and she pulled out her phone. "Tou Tou, please don't get mad...," she said, frantically scrolling through her phone.

"Be mad at wha-"

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh! No no no no no...," Platinum was going on, pacing and running her hands through her hair.

"Platina, what is it?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I can't do APMF!" she blurted out.

My eyes widened. She couldn't do APMF? We had worked so hard to find this duet! And we needed to play a duet in order to get qualified for All-Region! And we had-

My thoughts were broken when Platinum suddenly burst into tears, "Platinum, what do you mean we can't do it?"

She was on the verge of hysterics. "Well," she said in between breaths. "I-had f-f-forgotten-that I-i-i was-s-s-su-supposed t-to-"

I put my hand on her shoulder, my sudden anger dissipating, "Platinum. Calm down. I'm not mad, just tell me why?"

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "On the weekend of the 16th, I'm supposed to be going up to my family's estate, I thought APMF was the weekend before, I'm so sorry White!" she explained.

I had forgotten, Platinum's family was rich. Every summer, she would go up to their estate for a week, they must have planned it during APMF.

I smiled softly, "Platina, it's okay! I'll find a new partner, you enjoy your week at your estate!"

Platinum looked up at me, "Really? Thank you White! You'll do great without me! You're the most talented musician I've ever met!"

My heart warmed, "I wouldn't say the best... but thank you so much Platina!"

Platinum looked at her phone, "Oh White, I gotta get going! I know you'll find a great partner for the duet!"

"Thanks Platinum! See you tomorrow!"

She grabbed her bag and flew out the door shouting, "Bye Tou Tou!" as she ran down the hall.

I sighed, I guess that's how thing are going to be. I'll have to find a new partner. Finding a new partner isn't my top priority though, I have to work on my solo first. I've barely looked at half of it, and I can play it about half tempo so far.

I took out my piece and put it on my stand, then started playing.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I really recommend you listen to the songs I've mentioned so far in both chapters.**

 **I did Dance Of The Pixies for White and Platinum's solo because it's one of my favorite songs. I just pretended there wasn't any dubstep or extra sounds in the background.**

* * *

 **On YouTube if you want to listen to any of the songs:**

 **The duet: Look up "Dance Of The Pixies" by Machinima Sound, it should be the first video.**

 **White's solo: Look up "Bach Concerto No. 2 In E Major Allegro" by Jennifer Jeon. She plays it beautifully.**

 **Black's solo: Look up "Handel Oboe Sonata No. 3 In F Major" by hotrockproductions7. Yes I know it's played by an oboe, I couldn't find any ones with a saxophone playing it, but my friend in school played this song as her saxophone NYSSMA solo this year!**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who read, and thanks for those nice reviews!**

 **Sorry if the characters were a little ooc, I just wanted to do it a little differently!**

 **Also read Piano Keys, the music AU this was inspired by!**

 **~Alex**


	3. Thousand Dollars and Broken Instruments

**Hey! I'm back with more! Sorry it took so long, I don't know why I was procrastinating.**

 **By the way, I was AwesomeAlex4444, I changed my username. Not sure if I want to keep this or change it, but for not I'll be known as Bulby The Ivysaur!**

* * *

Our Song

Chapter 3: A Thousand Dollars and Broken Instruments

* * *

I made my way down the Music Hall. I had to go to the Practice Room to get my new sheet music for my APMF solo, Professor Juniper said she would leave it in there for me. The hall was so much different after school. Usually a bunch of sounds all jumbled together could be heard, but now my footsteps were echoing as I walked down.

One sound could be heard, though. A faint violin sound; it sounded like it was coming from the Practice Room. I slowly creeped to the said room, being careful not to disturb the player. When I got to the room, I peeked in the open door to see who was playing that music: it was White.

I stared at her, she was facing my direction, except her eyes were closed. Her hair whipped around whenever she moved her bow to play another note. She played the music amazingly, it was the best violin sound I had ever heard. The whole scene was beautiful, and I could've watched and listened to her play that violin forever.

She finished her song, and I couldn't help but clap. It startled her, she jumped a bit when I started clapping, but then she smiled. It warmed my heart.

"Wow White, you're incredible! No, you're amazing!" I said in awe.

She blushed slightly, "Thanks Black! It was my APMF solo," she explained. "But it's far from what it needs to be," she sighed.

I smiled at her. "Well, I think it sounds great!" I said, gazing at her.

After a few seconds, she broke the silence. "So, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

I blushed, noticing I had been staring a little. "I-uh, I'm here to get my APMF solo!" I said, forgetting why I had come here briefly.

She tilted her head, "Oh, you play an instrument?"

I nodded, "Yep, I play the alto saxophone!"

"Ah," she said. "One of my favorite instruments!"

"Thanks! That's really nice, coming from an Orchestra student!" I joked.

She laughed lightly, "Hey, not all Orchestra players hate Band students! My good friend Platinum is actually a flute player!"

Now I laughed a bit. I eyed a table in the back of the room with a bunch of papers on it. My solo must be there. "Well, I have to pick up my solo now, excuse me" I said, making my way forward.

Unfortunately, the room was very tight, so as I was walking towards the back of the room, I tripped over a music stand onto White, knocking her and her violin on the ground.

I immediately blushed upon seeing the position we were in. I was laying on top of White. We were facing each other, our noses inches from touching. Electricity ran through my body, like I had been hit by a Thunder attack, from where we touched, which was practically everywhere. Being this close to her, I could see every detail of her face, especially her eyes. I got lost in them; so large and blue, framed by long, dark lashes. I subconsciously smiled, though White's expression was completely different. She first had a face of shock, which quickly morphed into anger.

I snapped out of my little trance and stood up, offering her a hand. "White! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you and-are you okay?"

White grabbed my outstretched hand, pulling herself up. She looked extremely mad, her face reddening and lips pouting. Curse my teenage mind for thinking this, but she looked pretty cute.

"Black! Look what you've done!" she shouted, gesturing to the ground where we had fallen, and now I understood why she was so mad.

Hey violin was laying on the ground, or I guess, what was left of her violin. It was literally shattered, I didn't even know wood could shatter until now. Pieces of wood now littered the floor, with occasional strings mixed into the rubble.

White's anger morphed into sadness as she fell to her knees, running her hands through the remains of the once beautiful instrument. I was at a loss of words.

"White, I-I'm so-"

"Do you know how much that costed!?" she said, cutting me off. "Close to a $1000 dollars! Now you owe me a new one!"

"Woah, woah, woah! I can't afford to buy you a new one, I don't have that kind of money!"

White sat on the ground, deep in thought. Suddenly her face lit up, as if she had gotten an idea. "You said you played the alto sax, right?"

I tilted my head, curious, "Yeah, why?"

She clasped her hands together, "Perfect!"

"What's perfect?" I asked.

She turned towards me, smiling. "You're going to play a duet for APMF with me!" she exclaimed.

I immediately shook my head, "No, no, I can't play a duet!"

Now she cocked her head, "Why not?"

"I just can't!" I shrugged.

"If it's because you're scared, then don't be! We'll practice all the time, and I'm sure you're a great saxophone player! What level solo are you preparing?"

"Level 5."

She smiled, "Oh that's great! Now, we can meet up after school and work on our duet, and we can also work on out English project then as well, and-"

She rambled on about times to work together and scheduling when to practice. It was as if she was a boss or something!

Once she was done, I said, "Wow, you take charge fast!"

She chucked a bit, "Just think of me as the head of our project!"

"Okay, President!" I said.

"Please, don't call me 'President'," she whined.

I smirked, "I'll call you 'Prez' then!"

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "So, meet me here after school on next Tuesday, and I'll bring the duet, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure! Though one question, how are you going to play a duet without an instrument, and how is doing this duet going to help me pay for a new violin?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Whoever wins the duet portion get prize money! $2000 dollars to be exact! So when we win, we'll split the money, and you will use your half to pay back the violin! In the mean time, I'll rent one so I have something to play," White explained.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, grabbing my sheet music from the table and walking to the door frame.

"Yep! Bye Black!" she waved.

"See you Prez!"

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

As I finally got off the late bus, I walked up my driveway and inside my house. No one was home, as usual, so I made myself some dinner and went up to my room, collapsing into my desk chair and pulling out my homework.

I couldn't focus on it though, all I kept thinking about what's White. It's crazy how's today played out, I had gone from never having spoken to each other, to us working on a class project together and me owing her $1000 for a new violin. I can't believe I actually broke her violin, though. Now she probably thinks I'm a huge klutz.

I guess I have Gold to thank for today's events. If he hadn't called White and Crys over during Free Period, then White probably wouldn't have come over to be my partner in English, and she definitely wouldn't have asked me to play a duet with her.

I realized I had been thinking about today for a long time, so I tried to clear my head the best as I could so I could actually focus on homework.

Once I finally finished, I crawled into my bed, exhausted. Despite owing someone $1000, today was pretty great, and I couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun to write! Finally diving into the story! Sorry it was shorter than my other chapters! Also, some of the next chapters might be pretty cliché, so my apologies, I don't really know how else to write it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Bulby The Ivysaur**


	4. Planning and Physical Violence

**Hey! I'm back! I actually wrote most of this chapter in one day, then just fixed up the end for the last hour or so.**

 **The last chapter didn't have any other dexholders besides our main two, so I decided to write some of the other ones I've introduced into another chapter!**

 **So here's Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Our Song

Chapter 4: Planning and Physical Violence

"Crys, can I pleeeease have your History homework?" Gold begged.

"Gold, I already told you a bunch of times, do your own!" Crystal retorted.

Gold made his best puppy eyes, and got up into Crys's face. A blush was evident on her face. I exchanged a look with Sapphire, who was standing next to me, watching the event, and we tried not to laugh. This had been going on for a while now, since before Homeroom, and it was now the beginning of 2nd Period.

"C'mon, you don't have to be a Super Serious Gal all the time! Pwease?"

Crys scowled, crossing her arms, "Gold, I swear, if you ask me one more time I will kick you!"

Gold looked down at her legs, then back at Crys's face. He smirked, "I wouldn't mind being kicked by those legs."

SMASH!

Suddenly, Gold was laying in a heap on the other side of the classroom. He sat up, rubbing his head, whining, "Oww, Crys! What was that for!?"

Now Crystal wore Gold's trademark smirk, "You said you wouldn't mind being kicked!" I laughed and gave Crys a high five. Sapphire laughed as well, saying, "Nice one Crys!"

Suddenly, we noticed everything was silent, and that the whole class was looking at either Crys, Sapph, and I, or Gold.

That's when someone walked into class. He was eating a donut, and when he looked up, his eyes gazed over the sight in front on him. He took another bite of his treat, "What did I miss?"

The whole class erupted into laughter, but Diamond just shrugged and joined the others and I.

Gold got up and brushed himself off. He then looked around the classroom. "Hey, show's over!" he shouted. Everyone went back to what they were originally doing.

I turned to Crys, "Thank Arceus the teacher isn't here yet!"

Crys laughed, "Yeah!"

Dia stuffed the rest of his donut in his mouth and turned towards us. "Seriously, what did I miss?" he asked.

"Oh, just the usual, Gold wanted Crys's homework again, and she kicked him," I explained.

Sapphire cocked her head at Diamond, "Why were you late? Please don't tell me it was because you were getting that donut?"

Dia looked down to the ground sheepishly, "Maybe..."

Sapph rolled her eyes, though she laughed.

Crys turned on him, "Dia, how are you even allowed to eat in the halls?"

"I have my ways," Diamond said smugly.

Gold, now over with us, chimed in. "It's because he's friends with all the Lunch Ladies."

We all laughed again, except for Dia. By now, though, the teacher had arrived, and we took our seats. I sat in the back row, Gold right next to me, and Sapphire on the other side of him. In front of us, in the middle row, was Crys and Dia.

Gold turned to Sapphire, "Hey Sapph, I actually need to copy someone's homework, do you have yours?"

Sapphire laughed, "No, I didn't do mine either! I was hoping to get it from one of you guys!"

Gold looked over at me, "I bet White finished hers."

Sapphire snickered, "I bet she and Crys had a study date and finished theirs weeks ago!"

I squinted my eyes, "Hey, we didn't get this assignment until yesterday! I couldn't have known about it sooner!"

They both laughed at me. "Yeah, says the person who snuck into the Teacher's Lounge a few days ago to find out about that English project early!" Sapphire came back.

Gold chimed in, "Seriously White, if you're gonna sneak into the Teacher's Lounge, at least make yourself useful! Like... find out teacher drama! Better yet, next time you're in there, hack into the computers and change my grades!"

"No! I'm not going to change your grades, and I'm not letting you guys copy my hard worked on homework!" I scolded.

Gold turned back to Sapphire and I heard him say, "Well, it was worth a shot," and they went back to talking about Arceus knows what. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at my friends.

This was a normal day in Period 2 History class. Gold and Sapphire were always rowdy, and I had to deal with them. But just when I started feeling sorry for myself, I felt even worse for poor Crys and Diamond. Most of the time, Gold would kick Crystal's chair, or pull on her hair, or anything else that could annoy her. Sapphire would reach into Diamond's bag on the back of his chair and steal whatever food he had in it, which was always a lot.

I was trying to ignore them and actually focus on the lesson, but it was so boring, so I just gave up and looked over. Crys was taking notes while Gold rested his feet on the back of her chair. Sapphire was eating one of Dia's rice balls while she and Gold were folding paper. I wasn't sure exactly what they were doing until Gold threw the newly folded paper airplane at Crys, hitting the back of her head.

Crys, now fuming, turned around, picked up the airplane, and ripped it in half, throwing it back at Gold. Dia just sat there, completely oblivious to the whole scene. And our teacher just kept rambling about some war. I was honestly surprised he had never noticed anything going on.

Soon, class ended, and Gold left the rest of us to go to his next class. Crys, Sapph, Dia, and I all had lunch next.

We arrived at the cafeteria, to see Platinum and Ruby waiting for us. We joined them, taking our usual seats. Sapphire sat next to Ruby and Dia sat on Ruby's other side. Across the table, I sat in the middle, with Crys next to me on the left and Platinum on my right.

We pulled out our lunch and started eating. Sapphire was reaching behind Ruby and stealing food out of Dia's lunch box, which, of course, was loaded with practically anything you could think of.

"Sapphire, don't steal Dia's food!" Ruby scolded her.

Sapphire pouted, "But he has so much! Seriously Dia, how do you eat that much? You're not even fat or anything either!"

Diamond shrugged and went back to eating his sandwich.

"Also, what on earth are you wearing?" Ruby asked her., gesturing to her outfit.

"What?" Sapphire said, looking down to her clothes, which was a tattered old T-shirt, ripped jeans, and the most worn pair of blue sneakers, so old, the blue looked gray-ish. "These are my normal clothes!"

Ruby shook his head, "They're so old! And out of style!"

"Oh no! They're out of style? My worst nightmare, I might die if I don't get any new clothes soon!" Sapphire said sarcastically.

Ruby sighed, "Ill just make you something new in Home-ec."

"Ruby! Please don't make me any new clothes!"

"But you need them!"

"No I don't!"

"Well, those look horrible!"

"I don't care!"

The two continued to bicker until they got into a heated argument.

Platinum giggled, "They look like a couple!"

Crys and I smiled. "Yeah," we both said.

When their argument was getting to the point where Sapphire was raising her arm, about to hit Ruby, Platina steeped up.

"Hey Sapphy, please don't hit Ruby!" she said.

Sapphire glared at her, "If you call me that one more time, you'll be next!"

"Hey! Don't threaten Platina!" Dia said.

Platinum smiled, "Oh Dia! She doesn't mean it!" Platinum got up and ran over to Sapphire, wrapping her arms around her. "Right Sapphyfire?"

Sapphire smiled a bit, though she tried to hide it. "Sure." The table started to laugh.

"So Tou Tou, what's the 411 with you and Black?" Platina asked me.

"Oh nothing, I haven't really talked to him since the "Violin Incident" a few days ago," I responded.

Crys raised an eyebrow, "Really? You haven't talked to him? Once? Not even about the English project?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I've only waved if I've passed him in the hall or seen him in class. We haven't really been given time to work on the project during class, and I'm still trying to find a duet for us to play"

"Huh, well I hope everything goes well with the duet, Black seemed excited to get to work with you," Ruby said.

I smiled, "Yeah. How good of a sax player is he?"

"Oh, he's the best in our band!" Platina exclaimed.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah! He's only playing a Level 5 solo because he doesn't think he can handle Level 6, but even Professor Juniper suggested he play a Level 6!"

"Oh great!" I said excitedly. "I hope we'll win at the festival!"

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

It was finally English class, and Professor Rowan was letting us work on the project. I grabbed my binders and took a seat at the desk next to Black's.

"Hey Prez, what's up? How's the rented violin working for ya?" he asked me, smiling.

"Well, certainly not as great as my other one," I answered, emphasizing on the "other". I shrugged, "But, y'know, it's all I've got for now."

"Hey, I said I would pay you back! Look at the bright side, you only have to deal with this one for a few more months!" he encouraged.

I frowned, "Yeah, a few more months with a terrible violin!" I glanced at the clock, noticing time was going by. "Enough of that, we should get to work!"

He nodded, "Yeah, so what's the game plan, Prez? You seemed to have an idea about it the other day!"

I smiled, "Yes I did! Okay, my idea was that Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet to make fun of teenage love. I mean, they've known each other for less than a day and they decide to get married. It's pretty ridiculous, right?"

He thought for a moment, then smiled brightly. "Yeah! That's a great idea you've got, we definitely should do that!" he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, "Let's get started then!" I turned around to get some paper out of my binders, and his hand fell from my shoulder.

We spent the rest of the period flipping through the book, laughing at how ridiculous everything was. It was actually really fun, and we didn't make any progress at all.

Finally the class came to an end. As I was packing up, I spoke to Black. "Well, since we wasted our time today," I said laughing and he started laughing too. "Do you wanna meet up at my house or something and work on this?"

He bit his lip, though I'm not sure why, and his face reddened a bit. "Uhh, yeah sure! Do you wanna do it on Tuesday, after we work on our duet?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

I nodded, "Okay, sounds great!"

"Yeah! See ya later Prez!" he smiled, turning to leave, but I caught his arm.

"Wait, are you gonna keep calling me 'Prez'?" I asked him.

"Uh, well, yeah! You act like a President after all, always taking initiative! And you make a pretty good one too!" he exclaimed genuinely.

I chuckled and smiled up at him. I never noticed how warm his eyes were...

Then the bell sounded, and I blushed, noticing I was still holding his arm. I let go and stuffed my hands in my pockets, "Sorry."

He scratched the back of his hair again, "It's fine. Bye Prez!"

I waved goodbye and watched him leave, then I gathered my stuff up and headed on to 7th Period.

I didn't notice I was subconsciously smiling the whole time.

* * *

 **So that's it! I'm happy with how this came out! It's so fun for me to write Mangaquest and Frantic, and I added a bit of Commoner in there as well!**

 **All of the dexholders I've introduced so far will probably be the only ones in this story. I was thinking about adding Sun and Moon but I probably won't. We'll just have to see! ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up within the next week!**

 **Bye!**

 **~BulbyTheIvysaur**


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey y'all, I hope you've been well! It's been forever since I've written for this story! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it! We're just getting to the good stuff and I was more than excited to write, but then school came up and I got incredibly busy! I haven't really had fanfictions on my mind until recently again, and I'm more pumped than ever to continue and finish this story! I'll be updating soon, hopefully! So don't worry! I just thought this little author's note was due, since this has been my most read/favorited story! Thank you so much! I'll update soon, I promise! Thanks for everyone who stuck around and still remembers this story! It means a lot to me!

Thank you so much! ^-^

~Sapphire


End file.
